


Fresh Bones

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [39]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Fresh Bones

"You're getting blood on the steering wheel," I comment, hoping that will convince her to finally let me look at her hand.

"Shit," Scully breathes, annoyed. She goes to wipe her hand on her pant leg, but remembers she wore beige pants today. "It's fine," is all she says as she puts her hand back on the wheel, creating another small spot of blood.

I dig the first aid kit out of the glove box. "Can I just see it, please?"

"I'm driving," is the only argument she can come up with.

"Scully, the only time I've seen you drive with two hands is when it's either bad weather, or you're speeding. The sun is out at the moment, and although you are going fifteen over the speed limit, you are far from white-knuckling it. So let me see your hand."

She reluctantly holds out her hand. "Fine. But if for whatever reason I have to suddenly do some kind of evasive maneuvering with only one hand, and we crash, I'm holding you responsible."

Sarcastically dramatic Scully is one of my favourite things, but I hold back my amusement. I take her hand and set it on the arm rest in between us as I gather what I need from the nearly useless first aid kit. I pick out a tiny bottle of iodine, an alcohol wipe, and a band aid. I take her hand in mine and hold it carefully, trying to get a good look at her injury. It doesn't look so bad, just a little bloody. But I can't tell how deep the thorn went in. All I can do is clean and bandage it until Scully can take a better look at it herself. I open the iodine, not sure it's even the right thing to use, but I want the alcohol wipe for the steering wheel. Holding the bottle carefully, I warn her, "This might sting a little."

Just as I'm about to pour the iodine on her wound, we hit a bump and the entire contents of the bottle bypass her hand completely and drip down between the arm rest and my seat. I slowly look up at her, expecting to find her laughing or at least smiling, but to my surprise, she is staring straight ahead. Her other hand is up in the air, knowing she'd immediately be prime suspect for sabotaging my medical efforts. "Pothole; car in the other lane," she says, giving me a quick look. I honestly can't tell if she's lying or not. 

I simply sigh defeat and replace the cap on the now empty bottle. "At least it went down where no one can see it. Won't lose the security deposit on the car." I rip open the alcohol wipe and take her hand again, not bothering with a warning this time before I swipe the moist, cold square over the bloody spot on her hand.

"Ow, shit!" she exclaims, withdrawing her hand and shaking it for a second. "I don't know about the iodine, but that fucking stung."

"It's not that bad," I chuckle, taking her hand back. The saying about doctors making the worst patients passes through my mind as I gently wipe all traces of blood from her hand. She's somehow managing to keep an eye on me and an eye on the road at the same time. I open the band aid and stick it into place, realizing only when it slides on her still damp hand that I should have let the alcohol dry first. "Shit." I throw that band aid out and open the only other one in the kit. I wipe her hand once more and, bringing it closer to my mouth, I blow gently over her palm. Once I'm sure it's dry, I fasten the second band aid in place and relinquish her hand. I then use the unsoiled side of the alcohol wipe to clean the blood off the steering wheel. "It's not the best patch job, but it'll do until you can have a good look at it," I tell her as she inspects my work.

She looks like she has a million criticisms running through her mind. And she'd be right about my ability to use a basic first aid kit. But she simply smiles a little and says, "Thank you," as she returns her attention to the road.


End file.
